


Knowledge

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #12: Knowledge</p><p>In which Tony recognizes that he won't live forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

It’s a simple fact of life that while his arc reactor might run for 50 lifetimes and his lover will survive for 70, Tony is going to be lucky to make it through one without dying before hitting the life expectancy limit.

It didn’t bother him much before. He used to live a very sex-drugs-and-rock’n’roll-lifestyle before he settled with Pepper and even then did he constantly keep putting his health at risk, even if he’d really loved her.

And now he’s with Loki and the Avengers are a thing in his life and while his life still isn’t settled (because while he maintains that the marathon sex with Loki is very much healthy, the drinking competitions with Thor probably aren’t and dating the god of mischief can’t be considered good either) there’s suddenly something to lose.

Loki won’t recognize the fact, however. He pretends the issue doesn’t exist. He mocks Thor for his fondness for Jane, points out that even if she should live for another hundred years it will be but the blink of an eye to them. Neither Thor nor Tony’s blind to the fact that Loki speaks his own fears but they also know better than to say so.

He’s tried to talk to Loki about it but the deity doesn’t acknowledge his attempts and Tony knows why he does it but it doesn’t make it any less necessary. But Loki doesn’t budge and Tony always gives up.

He supposes he’ll make it through another day anyway.


End file.
